Angel of the Pharaoh's Memories
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: This was the story before Angel in Domino. Yami's first trip to the doctor turns out to be a good thing. But why does this woman make him remember about a terrible accident in his past? Based on 'Touched By An Angel'. Disclaimer in Bio.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi bounded down the stairs as he prepared to go to the doctor; well actually, it was Yami who was going. And he was a little nervous, who wouldn't?

_/"Yugi? I'm not so sure about this."/ _He said through their mind-link. Yugi laughed_ / "Don't worry, Yami. Everything will alright."/_

The pharaoh gulped as he went back inside the puzzle. He had a rough check-up 5,000 years ago, and it hadn't been a good one. But maybe this one will be different…maybe.

* * *

Yami shifted with Yugi while he waited for his turn. His hands shook as Yugi told him about the physical. _/ "The doctor is only going to check your heart, lungs, eyes, ears and throat. It'll be__ painless."/ _But the pharaoh wasn't so sure. 

"Yami Mutou?" a nurse called.

Taking a deep breath, the pharaoh followed into another room."Take your shirt off, and the doctor will in shortly." Yami nodded and waited till the nurse closed the door. _/"I wonder if this_ _doctor is a male or female?"/_ He asked with their mind-link. Yugi shurgged and went back to the puzzle. Yami sat on the table as the door knob turned and the door opened. And a young woman entered.

Yami felt himself freeze, she was beautiful. Long black hair with sky-blue highlights, eyes the color of gold, pink shell lips and skin fair and soft as silk. He thought she an angel. She looked at him and asked, "Are you Yami Mutou?" she asked. He nodded numbly. "I'm glad to meet you," She continued. "I'm Dr. Brooks."  
Yami was hooked; line and sinker.

* * *

Review and tell me how you like it!-Sunrise Phoenix. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

As Yami stared at the doctor, Yugi was trying to snap the pharaoh out his shocked state. _/"Yami? Come on, Yami snap out it or she'll think you'll have a sickness or something."/  
_"Are you ok?" She asked, bringing him back to reality. Yami shook his head to clear it and answered, "Yes, sorry. I...just never...seen a doctor that looks like an angel or goddess."  
_/"Oh, brother."/_ Yugi sighed,while slapping his forehead. The doctor, meanwhile, was flattered."Why, thank you Yami. I don't get complements like that very often." She walked up to the pharaoh and stood in front of him, with his health chart. "Well," She remarked. "It says here that you're recovering from a bad cold. Mind telling me what you were feeling when you had it?" Yami thought for a second, "Mostly in my chest, ears and throat. But sometimes my eyes would hurt for no reason."

"I see." She answered. "It also says that you still have those scars on your back from that accident years ago."

"Accident?" Yami asked, growing pale. "That was...er...years ago."

_/"Yami, what is she talking about?"/ _Yugi asked. Yami remained silent as the doctor cheeked his pulse. He couldn't remember that day very well...

* * *

**_Yami cringed as some traitor soldiers tightened the chains on his wrists; they had caught him off guard as he was hunting. Now; they tore his trunic and cape off, making his back bare. One guard took a whip in his hands...and brought it down on the princes back!! The prince was startled; but made no sound. The guard kept going until Yami's back was covered with scars...finally he was tiring and when the whip came down one last time; the prince let out a scream, "AAARGGGGHHH!!!" _**

* * *

"Yami? Yami, are you alright?" 

Yami shook his head to wipe away the awful image, then nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

The young doctor smiled and began to feel the bones his arms, chest, and neck. Her hands felt cool and comforting against his skin; and Yami felt as if he knew this woman from somewhere. But how?

_/"Yami?"/_ Yugi asked. _/"Are you ok?"/ _

Yami nodded as the doctor began to look in his ears, "Ears are in tact." She said before looking at his eyes. "You've got such lovely eyes; my violet eyed prince."

**_"Violet eyed prince."_**

Yami's eyes widened as another part of the terrible memory came flashing back...

* * *

_**Yami hang there by his wrists, his back was hurting and the sun only made it worse. He panted heavily; for his thirst was extreme.The guards laughed at the pharaoh, they thought it was amusing. With some trouble, Yami raised his head and asked horsely, "Water. Please...Water."  
**_

_** The guards doubled in laughter, as the pharaoh tried again, "Water...please."  
**_

_** "Here, brat." Said one. "Have a drink!!" He threw a bucket in the young mans face, which made Yami cough and sputter. Too make matters worse; they rubbed salt in his wounds! Yami screamed in pain. The guards began to laugh...but then stopped. They stood silent for a moment; then ran in terror. Yami looked up weakly and saw something amazing...a woman with long raven hair came walking toward him. Her long white toga dress reached her knees, and she had; WINGS!  
**_

_** Yami stared with wide eyes as she kneeled before him, and gently undid his shackles. Then the woman held him in her arms, like a mother would do with a child, and gave him some water. Then said quietly, "Sleep my violet-eyed prince. Rest and I'll carry you to somewhere safe." Yami drank eagerly and afterwards, fell into a peaceful sleep... **_

* * *

As Yami came out of the flash back, the doctor took out a flat stick and a penlight. "Can you open your mouth for me?" She asked. 

He did as he was told, and she looked down his throat. "Throat's not red." The doctor remarked; and had Yami close his mouth.

_/"Yami?"/ _Yugi asked again. _/"I know some thing's on your mind; please tell me?"/ _

_/" Not now,"/ _He answered. _/"After we're out of the room."/_

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix: Well that's it for now, I'll have a new update soon. Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dr. Brooks wrote something down on Yami's chart, then began to check his reflexes. She gently tapped his knee with a rubber hammer; his leg gave a small kick. The doctor did the same thing to the other knee, and Yami's leg did the same thing. Even while she did this; his mind was else where...

* * *

_**Yami awoke to find himself in his chambers of the palace, he also had a fever and was very sore. A servant came in and was glad to see him awake. "What happened?" The pharaoh asked. The servant told him a strange woman, who rode a horse the color of gold, had brought him home. "She was very beautiful," The servant said. "She told us she had found you near the Nile, and that the guards had run off and left you there. We also called for a healer, he'll be here to help break that fever. Until then, try to sleep." Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep.He had a strange dream, he dreamed that the winged woman carried him in her arms; as if he weighed no more than a feather. She was humming to help him sleep. Her voice was soft comforting; like a mother's would be. "Who...are you?" He asked weakly.**_

_**"Hush, my pharaoh." She whispered. "You must rest, and save your strength." He tried to lift his arms, but he clenched his teeth in pain from the lashes on his back and shoulders.**__** She then began to sing...  
**_

** "Hush now, my baby.  
**

**Be still love, don't cry.  
**

** Sleep like you're rocked  
**

**by the stream. Sleep and  
**

** remember this river lullaby,  
**

**and I'll be with you when you  
**

**dream."**

_**Yami felt his eyes slowly close and everything went black...**_

_**He awoke to see an old man rubbing liquid on his chest, "Who are you?" He asked. The old one smiled at the pharaoh, "I'm a healer pharaoh, your father sent for me. You've had quite the adventure today; but before you tell me, I want you to try and get some rest. You must save your strength, you'll need it in order to brake this fever." Yami nodded and closed his eyes, as the healer left. His body still ached, and felt like he was on fire. But then, he felt something cool on his forehead. He opened his eyes...and saw her! The woman! She had her hand on his fore head and seemed to be helping him get better. He opened his mouth to speak; but she placed two fingers on his lips. Then spoke gently, "Shh. Hush my king, save your strength. Go to sleep, and you'll feel better."  
With out thinking, the pharaoh closed his eyes again. **_

* * *

Yami slowly came back to the present, even now he wished he had known her name. Dr. Brooks had Yami lay down on his stomach so she could feel the bones of his spine. Her hands were gentle and warm against his skin, making him feel safe. He tensed a little as she traced the scars on his back. After checking his back, she had him roll over and began to feel the bones in his chest, and ribs; it tickled. 

"That tickles a little." He said as her fingers brushed against his skin. The doctor smiled, "You have a nice smile; Yami." She said, as she had him sit back up. Yugi suddenly appeared beside the pharaoh, _/"Yami? You've been awfully quiet, please tell me what's wrong?"/_  
The pharaoh sighed,_ /"I've been thinking about a memory; it just came back to me. It was almost like a veil had been lifted from one part of my mind. And this memory isn't a happy one."/ _Yami answered back, with their mind-link. Then he told Yugi what he had remembered; Yugi was shocked!  
_/"And you never knew who she was?"/ _Yugi asked.  
_/"No. But I wish I did."/ _The pharaoh answered. They stopped the mind link as the doctor sat beside Yami. "One last thing, and we're done." she answered. Yami watched as she put on her stethoscope and began to listen to his heart and lungs. Afterwards, she recorded the results on his chart, "You can put your shirt back on," Dr. Brooks said. "And I'll be right back if your shot, ok?"

He nodded as she left, "Why do I feel this way?" He thought. "I feel like I know her, but how?"  
**Author's Note: ( The song I used was from the movie 'The Prince of Egypt'. Well, that's it for now. Let me know how you like it.)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sunrise Phoenix- Sorry it took me so long.

**Chapter Four**

Yami put a hand to his head, why did this memory come back to him after 5,000 years and why did he have a strange feeling that he knew that woman? He gasped as another part came flying back...

* * *

**_The healer put a hand on the pharaohs forehead, the infection from his was wounds were getting stronger, and no one could understand why. Also his throat was sore, making him unable to talk or speak.Yami's friend, Mana, was beside the healer; a look of worry on her face. "How could this have happened?" The she moaned. The healer shook his head, "I'm not sure, Mana. But I've sent for healer form a different part of Egypt. She's very skilled." At that moment; a young woman with long raven hair got off her horse at the palace stables. She wore a long white robe with gold braid and a necklace with a dove pendent. The guards marveled at this young womans beauty; and at her horse; it's mane was a light blond and it's coat was almost like spun gold. The woman entered the palace with a guard leading the way to the pharaohs chambers. Yami heard the door open and sat up; despite the pain coursing though his body. His mouth felt dry and his eyes widened...it was HER!! The woman who saved him! The old healer left and pulled Mana out of the room."We'll leave you to your work; milady." He said as he closed the door. Yami was dumbstruck as she walked over and stood in front of him. "I knew I'd be seeing you again, my pharaoh." She said_** **_with her gentle voice. "Now then, will you let me touch you?"_**

**_He nodded and let her take his wrist to check his pulse, then looked at his eyes. She gently felt his chest and neck and spine. After wards, she touched his jaw and asked, "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."_**

**_The pharaoh gulped and slowly opened his mouth and sticked out his tongue. The healer looked down his throat; it was red and swollen. She paused when she looked at his tongue; it was coated purple. After he closed his mouth, the woman mixed some herbs together in a bowl until it melted into a liquid. Then gave it to the pharaoh, "Drink this. And you'll feel better." She said. The young pharaoh drank the medicine; which burned his already burning throat. When he drained the bowl, the woman smiled, and brushed the bangs away from his eyes. Suddenly; all the pain Yami had felt coursing though his body went away! He stared at her in surprise, "It's...it's gone. The pain is gone." She nodded and to Yami's surprise; began to glow. "This is where I leave you, until we meet again." Then she faded away..._**

* * *

Yami blinked as the memory faded and put his shirt back on as the doctor came back in with his flu shot. "This will hurt a little." She said. The pharaoh clenched his teeth in pain as the needle went through his skin and then it was out. "You were always a good patient, my pharaoh." 

Yami's eyes widened, "It is you! I thought I would never see you again." She laughed as she began to glow with golden light; making Yugi and the pharaoh's mouths drop. "That's correct my pharaoh; I am the one who saved you those 5,000 years ago. My name is Angela, and I'm an angel. I was sent by God to save you, and he allowed me to come to visit you for one purpose; to give you back the memory of when we met." The angel held out her hand and helped him off the table. _/"I can't believe it."/_ Yugi said as Angela walked them to the waiting room. _/"She came to visit you, just to give you back one of your memories."/_

_/"Yes."/ _the pharaoh said, through their mind-link. _/"I owe her for saving my life."/_ The angel turned to him and smiled, "You owe me nothing, my pharaoh."

"You heard us?" He asked. She nodded and began to fade. "No!" He cried. "Don't leave me, Angela! Please, don't leave!"

She blew him a kiss and said gently, "We'll meet again my pharaoh. I promise." Then she was gone. Yami bit back his tears as he and Yugi switched, and in his soul room the pharaoh whispered, "Thank you, Angela...thank you."

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it, until we meet again. 


End file.
